This is the Worst Birthday ever probably
by Murasaki-en
Summary: ONESHOT. So yes, this is about Hibari x Sachie.    Hibari's birthday and he's feeling... lonely! How is that possible? Read if you wanna know. XD


ONESHOT: Happy Birthday Kyo-kun!

It was a normal day. Well, as normal as a day could get in Namimori High. Students were squealing, running around the campus like little flies flitting from here to there. Girls were chatting along the staircase about the latest hairstyles and the classic "OMG, you look so cute today!" conversation. Boys were playing various types of games not limited to baseball, soccer and basketball. You could hear their grunts of exertion and the shrieks of their fangirls from a mile away. Bullies were taking the school money of the nerds and weak people; while the rest of the school's population was wandering aimlessly around. Yep, just a normal day, one could assume, until a certain prefect strode around the premise, setting order and bringing chills to those he passed by.

Hibari Kyoya was irritated and so, he was looking for some herbivores to bite to death in order to relieve his stress. As he walked, the delinquents righted themselves up, pretending that they weren't disobeying any particular rule. The noisy hallway suddenly became as still and as silent as a graveyard.

"Guhahahahoohooyaheehiheehihee!" Lambo laughed as if there was no tomorrow. "Dame-Tsuna, Baka- Tsuna, No-good Tsuna!" he continued gleefully. "You can't catch me!"

The gaze of all the students shifted from the prefect to the brown-haired boy who was frantically chasing after the baby. They watched their game of tag around area. No one dared to stop them, seeing that the frightening prefect had gone really… quiet. _Perfect… an herbivore appeared_. He didn't bat an eyelash even if the soon-to-be-bitten-to-death-kid was the Tenth boss of the wealthiest Mafia family, the Vongola. This would be… interesting.

"You are not allowed to bring a baby to school; furthermore, running around the hallway is prohibited. Kamikorosu yo," Hibari calmly said, at ease with the situation. He took his tonfas out from who knows where.

"Hiii! Hibari-san!" he gasped. Tsuna was tongue-tied. It wasn't his fault that Lambo was running wildly around the campus. It was his tutor's fault. _That Reborn…_ he gritted his teeth and attempted for a lame excuse. "Ahh… uhm… ano… that baby was … uhm –" Fortunately he was saved by the school bell which rang, cutting his pathetic explanation thus rescuing him from being bitten to death. He sighed in relief and proceeded to enter his classroom. Hibari tucked his deadly weapon away, frowned at the dwindling figure of Sawada Tsunayoshi and walked away.

The head of the Discipline Committee climbed the stairs and ended up to the rooftop. He lied down and tried to take one of his long naps. Something had been nagging him since morning. He had no idea what it was so he thought that sleeping would clear his head up. He sighed.

"Hmm… still denying your feelings Kyo-kun?" Someone, or rather something whispered to his ear. He spun around, tonfas at the ready but found no one.

"It's all inside here, all the feelings you tried to suppress," it was inner voice. His other alter ego: One who was his complete opposite, one who possessed the traits he had supposedly flung away.

"Confused? Then I'll enlighten you: you're feeling lonely," the voice continued.

"Urusai. I'll bite you to death," he thought, thinking that his threat would shut the voice up effectively.

"You ARE lonely, admit it," it persisted. "You miss that red-eyed girl."

There. That was it: The ugly out in the open. He was pissed off because Sachie had to leave Japan for a while in order to do an urgent mission assigned to her by the Ninth. She said that mankind would perish if she didn't do it and left. _Was mankind more important than him? Stupid Mafia. Stupid Vongola. Stupid Sachie._

It wasn't enough that she was exposed to danger but she left exactly on HIS birthday: May 5. He emphasized with HIS. He sighed. As he accepted the truth of the matter, his inner voice quieted down. He closed his eyes and lied down once more, feeling drained. He looked up to the blue sky and savored the soft breeze, enjoying the serene view. He spotted a yellow dot in the horizon, approaching him.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird greeted his owner. _Thank God for cute animals._ "Hibari! Hibari! Sachie! Sachie!" since when did Hibird learn to pronounce _her_ name? He felt a pang in his chest, he started feeling lonely again. _What a bummer…._engulfed by his thoughts, he failed to hear footsteps pounding up the stairs. He was startled when he heard the door slam. Suddenly, his serene view was obscured by a girl with a band-aid on her cheek, looking very haggard.

"Did you miss me?" she asked him, this was followed by a short, tight hug.

"Sachie! What-? I thought you'd be back on the 8th?" he asked back.

"Fortunately, I finished my mission earlier than expected," Sachie said as she flashed him a cute smile. "I would never miss my boyfriend's birthday," she stated simply.

"So… where's my present?" Hibari asked, unaware he was being rude.

"Ah, it's inside me… crap! I forgot my bag!" Sachie shouted in frustration, after she realized that she accidentally forgot to grab her bag at the luggage counter at the airport because of her haste to see Hibari. It was almost afternoon after all. "I'll buy you one later!" she promised.

Hibari frowned. He had half-expected Sachie to give him at least one little, tiny present. He got his tonfas and said, "I'll bite you to death, you deserve it."

"Eeh?" Sachie barely had time to dodge it, as always. Suddenly, Hibari crushed her with his strong arms, hugging her fiercely, an act that he rarely does.

"Heh, _you_ did miss me!" Sachie grinned. "I was gone for only about a day you know… " They pulled away from the hug then Hibari leaned in to kiss her.

"You taste like chocolate," Hibari remarked with a smirk.

"Well duh, I ate one just 5 minutes ago." Then Sachie had a great idea. "Here. Happy Birthday!" she tossed him a somewhat battered chocolate which was the last inside her pocket. Thankfully, she had saved one for no specific reason.

"Hn. Cheap."

"Aww… come on!" Sachie protested. Hibari stopped the sentence forming on her mouth with his lips. They then cuddled side by side, watching the hot afternoon slowly fade into evening.

"Aren't you supposed to be attending afternoon class?" Hibari asked, suddenly remembering his duties as a school prefect.

"Nah, I'd much rather spend my time here with you," Sachie absentmindedly replied.

"Even if you're my girlfriend, you still have to abide to the rules of this school," he reprimanded. Hibari then brandished his tonfas and attacked Sachie. He couldn't help but smile at her helpless and frustrated look. He thought...

_Yep, this is the best birthday ever._

* * *

><p>me: KYAAA! Happy Birthday Kyo-kun! *fangirl squeal*<p>

hibari: tch.

*glomps hibari and hugs him*

Hibari: I'll bite you to death.

me: Please do!

*hibari walks away at the hopelessnes of the situation*

me: matte KYO-KUN! *runs after hibari*

Stay tuned for my fourth fanfic. ;P it's about fran x another oc. XD XD Hooray for Fran! He's the my second best favorite character.

Reviews are appreciated!

actually Hibari's birthday is on May 5 and it's just April 29. :P enthusiastic much?


End file.
